


The Tower

by Lady_Vossler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vossler/pseuds/Lady_Vossler
Summary: A prince aims to free a princess from a tower.





	The Tower

The prince hacked at another wall of briars. He was getting closer. Almost to the top of the tower now.

The tower had been overgrown for as long as anyone could remember. And everyone knew the stories. A sleeping beauty would be at the top. So when the rumors and stories finally reached the prince’s ear, the young man set out to become the hero of the story.

Of course he had asked the locals if the stories were true, if there was a woman in the tower. He didn’t want to get all the way there to find nothing. Yes, they had said, a woman sleeps at the top of the tower.

Sweat was soaking through his shirt. Damn these plants. They seemed to reach out, trying to tear at his limbs. But he was just about there. A few more strokes with his sword and….

The last doorway was clear.

The prince straighten and adjusted his dirty shirt. Head held high, the charming prince opened the door to the room at the top of the tower.

A woman was standing at a table cluttered with bottles, vials and herbs. She whirled at the opening door. Anger bloomed on her face. The prince stared in shock and confusion.

“What. The fuck. Do you want,” growled the woman. She took a few steps forward, tattered green robes swirling around her.

The prince almost took a step back. He mentally scrabbled for his royal composure with no success.

“Where, uh, there’s a sleeping princess?” He winced at the question in his voice. “I mean, I was told there was a sleeping princess and I…”

His words trailed off when he noticed the fury in the woman’s eyes.

“Fool,” the growl was quiet but caused the prince to feel fear all the way to the marrow in his bones.

“There is no sleeping princess. There’s only me.“

“A-and who are you?”

She spared a look behind him, toward the sliced briars that had only tried to protect her. Her voice still a growling as she replied.   
  
“I am the Druid Lord of this land, and you have angered me.” A staff appeared in her hand. A wind swirled and every plant seemed to lean closer. The prince was rooted to the spot he stood, terrified of the power in the woman’s voice.  
  
“And for your ignorance and harming my domain with your gullibility, I spell you. Gift you. Curse you.”   
  
The prince’s heart beat frantically but still he could not move.   
  
“Within the land you rule, every cut to every plant will hurt your soul. You will want to run but the roots of your family will never let you stray for long.”  
  
Something flowed through the prince and settled deep inside him. The wind died, the sun shone through a window. The woman smiled. The prince shivered.   
  
“Happy harvest.”


End file.
